


Old friends

by Tatera



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Use, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Reader is a junkie, Reader is salty, Reader-Insert, male reader - Freeform, smoking pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatera/pseuds/Tatera
Summary: You were good friends with Peter Parker as kids, he suddenly dropped all form of contact with you- much to your lone-wolf personalitys dismay. He appear suddenly, and you don't that it well.THIS IS BEING REWRITTEN!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't yell at your friends and then get high kids

To say that you were isolated would be an understatement, nobody was left to interact with either way so it wasn’t isolation as much as just being forced into a lone-wolf. That was a lie in a way seeing as you had always been a lone-wolf even in high school, only having one or two friends. It was your golden rule to stay secluded and to slip away seeing as only an idiot would stand in the sun after getting burned. You were currently walking through familiar alleys and streets trying to pretend you didn’t remember every single interaction you had with people through the years, maybe not every single interaction but the ones that stood out were the small things. Running after a dear friend as the two of you were late to your high school that decided to go on a field trip to Oscorp Industries, it was bittersweet honestly, as you had started to slip away and get stood up by your childhood friend a lot shortly after the trip and even more after he got a girlfriend. It started with constant cancellation of plans, something you honestly didn’t care about, but then any message or form of online contact simply died out. And then you didn’t even talk when you met in corridors or outside the reunion you never stepped a foot into the building of. You felt extremely betrayed back then, but the past was the past you had told yourself so multiple times with the hope of starting to believe it after so many nights wondering where you had gone wrong with all your friendships and when your silent life had decided to just stop.

‘’Look mom it’s Spiderman!’’ The sudden gasps and people ripping their phones up from their bags caught your attention. It was indeed the famous, or rather infamous depending on who you asked, Avenger. Your gaze only remained at the red suited hero before you went back to walking, trying to get back home before it got dark. You had never had a big impression of the hero that had suddenly appeared and gripped the hearts of every young teen girl, maybe it wasn’t because you weren’t a teen or a girl, but either way he had never interested you. No matter how much you tried the interest to care just wasn’t there, but it had been that way for a very long time.

You casually pushed the door open with your foot, eyes glued to the letters firmly placed in your hands as you read through them. For some reason you always hoped it wouldn’t be a marriage invitation or some random card saying an old friend had a kid but it almost always was just that. You had been a lone-wolf and very isolated as a kid, however your friend Peter had made your circles wider when you entered High School much to your dismay now later on as the damned reminders of how pathetic you were started to stack. You slumped down in your couch with a deep sigh, staring at the turned off TV in deep silence. You didn’t even notice how heavy your eyelids suddenly felt.

 

* * *

 

_ The open field surrounded by large trees felt for once very isolating, especially when you were alone. You were fidgeting slightly as you tried to look around for your friend. It was a perfect day to just spend outside hopefully doing things you would normally talk about like things the two of you wanted to do after escaping this hell hole called school and make those dumb inside jokes nobody got except the two of you as you were finding that old oak you always climbed despite you breaking your own arm probably 3 times. The ding caused you to jump, bringing out your phone carefully only to have a nervous and excited expression turn into a numb and empty expression.  _

_ ‘Sorry, Mary Jane and I decided to check out this art gallery. Maybe next time?’ It was difficult grasping any sort of concept of what you had done wrong. You suddenly feel a lot heavier than usual as you look around finally understanding. He wasn’t going to get you this time, it wasn’t okay anymore. _

* * *

 

You awoke from your short slumber by the doorbell being run for probably the 10th time you’d guess seeing as your neighbor had seemingly begun to bang at your wall to make whoever it was stop. You quickly rushed out from the couch and over to the door, not even thinking to check who it was before opening the door.

‘’I’m here, I’m here jeez what is the issue-’’ You stopped when you were face to face with a pair of familiar brown eyes, yes they were a lot more tired and showed a life of seeing a lot of shit but it was indeed the eyes belonging to Peter Parker. No question about it. You were about to close the door when a foot stopped it, you groaned and started walking toward the couch once more only to have Peter enter the apartment and close said door after him.

‘’What do you want Parker?’’ You didn’t mean for the question to come out as vicious as it did, he did sort of deserve it however.

‘’(Y/N) I know it’s been a while and I’m dropping in all of a sudden but I need a favor’’ Your face scrunched into a frown, and quickly a glare. A Favor? He drops contact long enough for you to finally accept the fact he simply didn’t want to have any communication, only to show up and ask for a favor. _ A favor _ . 

‘’Listen, buddy ol’ pal’’ You said with a straight back and looked at your old friend.

‘’A favor? You think I’ll accept that you simply drop out of my life when you KNOW I feel shittily only for you to return years later asking for a favor? If I could I would rather get burned alive by the human torch!’’ You didn’t mean to yell, you really didn’t but your body and brain didn’t seem to fully agree with your thoughts at the moment as you stood up pointing at the man.

‘’You IGNORED me for almost a fucking decade and expect me to HELP you!?’’ Peter seemed taken aback, not surprising honestly. As a teenager and kid you had always been soft-spoken and tried to keep your voice down to the point where some thought you were mute. But after multiple traumas you had changed into a rather aggressive and somewhat dangerous individual. You could thank the drugs for that actually.

‘’Give me one fucking reason to not throw you out my damn window!’’ Peter seemed to nervously look at the door, you and then to the ground.

‘’Because I’m SpiderMan.’’ You stopped, your body freezing before you realized the asshole was clearly trying to fuck you over.

‘’Oh Ha-ha. Then be a good spider and get fucking stepped on. You are an asshole Peter Parker, a fucking dickhead.’’ You pointed at him accusingly before turning to open the cabinet filled with liquor

‘’Listen- I’m sorry, I can’t CHANGE what I did no matter what I say but I am not fucking you over this time. I need your help’’ Despite his voice making it seemed like he was pleading you only took a big gulp of the alcohol looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

‘’Help? I needed YOUR help when you decided to stop answering me Parker. I needed you to be my friend and support me when you started thinking with your DICK. I got the thing with your uncle- I know how it feels to loose someone that important and I took a step back. But when my mom died and I asked for support you ignored my messages and told me that you were too busy with your girlfriend to even e-mail me! Tell me how the fuck a SORRY can fix that? How the actual fuck can a sorry fix everything I have been through because my dad was convinced I was the reason my mom died or the amount of excuses I had to come up with because my few other friends thought we had argued?! Don’t come to my doorstep and ask for a favor and then falsely claim you are a goddamn man dressed like a superhero jumping from buildings! You are a journalist Parker, not a person meant to save the world! Because guess what?! The world doesn’t NEED saving because it can’t be saved! So yeah you go around thinking that you are this ‘mysterious’ man in a costume made for halloween while some of us have to live in reality repaying debts we didn’t even know we had because SOMEHOW the system forgot to tell us that or having to give up shit for kids we didn’t even ask for! Get the hell out of my apartment Parker before I make sure you regret even knowing my adress.’’ You were breathing heavily at the end of your rant, clutching the bottle to the point where your knuckles started to whiten from the strength you put into it from your anger. Peter stared at you in pure shock before opening his mouth to say something before sadly nodding and leaving, closing the door behind him. You started to calm down and realize you had you guilt tripped an old friend for not being there to save your useless ass, you groaned in pure annoyance and rubbed the back of your neck looking around. Where the fuck did the spider man thing come from? 

 

              You didn’t really hear from Peter after that night, as expected seeing as didn’t have your new information. You were currently sitting by a bus stop, smoking a joint to opress the memories brought up by Peter visiting suddenly. You let out a deep sigh for no real reason as you opened your eyes to stare at the red neon signs in the dark and wet New York area. You were returning from a random party you had been forced to, the silence was much appreciated. Something started buzzing however, it was like the weak humming of a motor before the noise got louder and a familiar red suit zoomed past only to look back at you and quickly return to you. For once you weren’t sure what was more terrifying, the fact that you were high as a kite with someone working for the law in front of you or that the damn Avengers seemingly had decided to stop at the same bus stop as you. 

‘’I can’t believe you missed the bus stop’’ You jumped at the calm voice coming from behind you, a man in a purple shirt with tired eyes and ruffled hair with rectangle glasses smiled at you as a form of apology for scaring you. He didn't look at you for too long before returning to talk to the famous playboy and the other Avengers soon joining in.

‘’I don’t take the bus a lot, I mean. The suit can FLY’’ The group looked at you after discussing rather aggressively for some time before noticing the fact that you were indeed as earlier mentioned, high as a kite.

‘’(Y/N)?’’ You recognized the voice of Peter right away as you slowly turned around to see what indeed was spiderman. Goddamnit he was telling the truth that night.

‘’Fuck.’’


	2. Reworked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boi oh obi

https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827373

 

I rewrote it. All of it.


End file.
